All That You Can't Leave Behind: Cichan
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: E então, revendo todos os seus conceitos, Duo finalmente percebeu que se fosse se apaixonar por alguém novamente, Wufei era a pessoa perfeita.


.

**Retratações**: Nenhum dos personagens da fic me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: All That You Can't Leave Behind**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia.

**Casais:** 5x2, 2x4

**Censura: **M

**Avisos: **Lemon**  
**

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

Duo chegou em casa cansado de mais um sermão longo e dispensável sobre caráter e honestidade e de como o que fazia mostrava o quanto ele era uma pessoa de índole questionável. Esse era o passatempo favorito de Wufei nos últimos tempos.

O americano entendia todos os seus motivos, sendo ele uma pessoa justa acima de todas as coisas, mas apesar de tudo quando se tratava de seus amigos. E Duo também sabia que mesmo o atacando com todas aquelas palavras, o amigo queria protegê-lo do que ele chamava de 'suas próprias atitudes impensadas de adolescente'.

Duo sorriu ao lembrar do mais novo alvo de seus olhares indiscretos, e nem mesmo o frio na espinha que sentiu com a lembrança seguinte – a daqueles olhos frios carregados de ameaças silenciosas – o impediu de pegar o telefone e discar o número gravado em tinta preta nas costas da sua mão.

— Eu achei que você não fosse ligar — escutou a voz baixa que lhe causou o mesmo arrepio que havia causado pessoalmente na noite anterior.

— Sinto te decepcionar então, mas seu número não quis sair da minha mão e eu resolvi ligar... — Duo respondeu com um sorriso, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que sentia.

— Devo agradecer à minha caneta então. A maioria das pessoas teria ignorado o número depois de saber daquele pequeno detalhe.

Duo pensou em responder que aquele 'detalhe' o havia excitado ainda mais, mas decidiu que deveria guardar aquilo apenas para suas lembranças.

— Vamos deixar os detalhes serem apenas o que eles são... Meros detalhes — ouviu uma quase risada do outro lado da linha e resolveu buscar logo por aquilo pelo quê havia ligado — Onde nós podemos nos ver?

Um silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos e então aquela voz veio numa resposta rápida e direta.

— Amanhã, às nove. No Lemon's — e a ligação foi encerrada.

Duo jogou o telefone na cama se sentindo bastante entusiasmado, mas o sentimento diminuiu dez minutos mais tarde, quando o telefone tocou e ele viu o nome do amigo chinês no visor do aparelho.

— Você não cansa de mim, né não Wuffie?

— E você não cansa desses apelidos ridículos, Maxwell — esperou a resposta já rotineira e uma continuação do sermão de mais cedo, que não veio — Já ligou pra ele?

A pergunta o pegou um pouco desprevenido e Duo pensou em fazer alguma piada sobre o amigo já ter aceitado aquela sua atitude, mas decidiu por aproveitar a oportunidade de uma possível conversa séria entre eles sobre aquele assunto que não acabasse em sermões longos e algumas rugas a mais para os dois.

— Liguei sim — esperou por alguma pergunta ou pelo início de uma discussão, e como nenhuma das duas vieram, continuou — nós vamos nos encontrar amanhã no Lemon's.

— Maxwell, eu não entendo essa sua fixação em se meter com pessoas assim, sem contar na quantidade de problema que você já teve. Mas dessa vez, pelo que você mesmo contou, o problema não vai ser como nenhuma das suas outras brincadeiras — pronto, aí estava o que ele tanto queria. A razão de Wufei e suas palavras acalentadoras.

— Eu sei no que eu estou me metendo, Wufei. Eu não sei onde isso vai dar, como sempre, mas eu sei o que estou fazendo, e é o que eu quero fazer. Você sabe que é assim que as coisas funcionam pra mim.

Por um momento Duo pensou que o amigo havia desistido de tentar argumentar, mas o suspiro pesado do outro lado da linha o fez ver que Wufei estava apenas pensando em algo mais para dizer, ou se controlando para não começar a mesma discussão de poucas horas mais cedo.

— Eu sei, Duo. Mas pelo que você me disse sobre esse cara... Você não está com medo? Digo, eu sei que você adora esse tipo de encontro e esse blábláblá todo que você fala, mas você vai levar isso até o fim mesmo sabendo que dessa vez o risco é consideravelmente maior?

Duo não pode deixar de sorrir, assim como fazia sempre que observava esse cuidado característico escondido nas palavras do outro. Wufei era um amigo especial que ocupava um lugar enorme em sua vida. Era uma das poucas pessoas em que podia confiar cegamente e a única pessoa em que o fazia. Portanto sua opinião, assim como suas críticas e broncas, seriam sempre ouvidas e levadas em consideração. Mas daquela vez só precisava acalmar o amigo, pois já tinha tomado sua decisão.

— Eu não posso dizer que não estou com medo, mas você me entenderia se o tivesse visto, Wu. E se ele também quer isso tanto quanto me pareceu, eu não vejo problema em ir em frente com isso. Ele que se vire com seus problemas.

É lógico que Duo não estava sendo cem por cento seguro de suas palavras, até mesmo porque ele sabia das conseqüências que sempre aconteciam em casos como aqueles, independente de haver um 'culpado', mas não conseguiria explicar seus motivos para o amigo e encerrar aquela conversa seria realmente bom.

— Você está sendo irracional, Maxwell, e eu nem sei por que estou surpreso com isso, mas eu achei que você fosse uma pessoa mais cuidadosa. E eu realmente queria que você enxergasse um pouco melhor as coisas que estão bem na sua frente. Enfim, como eu disse, não sei mesmo por que ainda me surpreendo com você. Aproveite sua noite amanhã.

E então Wufei havia desligado e deixado Duo com aquele barulhinho irritante em seu ouvido junto com uma vontade realmente forte de jogar o telefone contra a parede. Talvez vê-lo se quebrando em pedacinhos bem pequenos o fizesse se sentir melhor.

Depois da conversa, entretanto, Duo tomou um banho demorado, preparou um sanduíche e ligou a televisão. Ficou deitado na cama olhando para uma cena de perseguição em uma série policial qualquer enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam novamente para aqueles olhos claros que já lhe provocavam arrepios de antecipação.

O sábado não demorou a chegar, mas Duo se viu preso ao famoso tédio matinal que o fazia olhar freqüentemente para o relógio em sua parede, se perguntando o porquê daqueles ponteiros demorarem tanto em suas voltas pelos números. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas nunca foi mesmo conhecido pela sua paciência com esses momentos de espera. Acabou saindo para almoçar em um restaurante qualquer e comprar alguma coisa para compor o figurino de seu encontro.

Quando voltava para casa passou em frente ao apartamento de Wufei e parou por alguns minutos, refletindo se falar com o amigo naquele momento seria uma boa idéia. Não gostava daquele clima que a última conversa havia deixado entre eles, mas não estava pronto para mais uma rodada de discussões que certamente iria acontecer sobre um assunto que já deveria ter se encerrado.

Conhecia o humor de seu amigo chinês e reconhecia em cada palavra uma certa preocupação disfarçada em ironias. Era o jeito único e característico ao qual havia demorado a aceitar, mas que agora já estava acostumado e tinha aprendido a driblar quando necessário.

Ainda lembrava com clareza da última discussão que tivera com Wufei e que ainda lhe trazia uma sensação horrível à lembrança de todas aquelas acusações que foram injustamente jogadas em sua cara. Duo sabia que a verdade exagerada o havia atingido mais do que gostaria de admitir para o amigo e desde então fazia o que pudesse para manter a fúria chinesa, junto com aqueles conceitos antigos de seu povo, o mais afastado que conseguisse de suas aventuras amorosas. Entretanto, daquela vez sua euforia o havia traído e Duo já vinha sofrendo as conseqüências. E uma delas era ter que passar direto do prédio que visitava com certa freqüência e reprimir uma vontade de subir e conversar com o amigo.

Esquecendo de seus problemas momentaneamente, deu mais algumas voltas antes de voltar ao apartamento e descansar por algumas horas. Mais tarde, quando já estava pronto para sair, escutou o toque de seu celular e identificou no visor do aparelho o número que estava escrito nas costas de sua mão na noite passada. Atendeu a ligação e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a voz do outro lado soou apressada.

— Duo, aconteceu um imprevisto e não vamos poder ir ao Lemon's hoje. Me encontre no Labareda, se puder — e desligou.

Aquela ligação havia sido um tanto estranha, e curta, fora o fato de que Duo não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficava esse tal lugar. E já estava se conformando em ter que sair perguntando pelas ruas quando uma pessoa lhe veio á cabeça. Se havia alguém que definitivamente saberia lhe informar qualquer coisa naquela cidade, com certeza era seu vizinho e amigo Solo.

Saiu de casa e deu alguns passos antes de tocar duas vezes a campainha do apartamento no lado oposto do corredor.

— Ah, alguém lembrou que eu existo — foi recebido com o mesmo drama de sempre e sorriu, imaginando o que o aguardaria alguns segundos depois.

— Bom, eu só passei aqui mesmo pra perguntar se você sabe onde fica um restaurante chamado Labareda — Bingo. Aquela carinha inconformada era típica de seu amigo loiro.

— Você fica sem aparecer ou retornar as minhas ligações por uma semana inteira e agora vem aqui só porque precisa de uma informação? Você não acha que eu merecia um pouco mais de consideração do meu amigo?

— Solo, eu sei que você vai me dizer de qualquer jeito, então pode parar de drama um segundinho e me ajudar de uma vez? Tem alguém com pressa aqui — balançou a mão, apontando para si mesmo e só então percebeu que a última frase não deveria ter sido dita.

— Você vai sair, Duo? Tem um encontro? Ta vendo, você não me conta mais nada... Quem é ele? Por acaso não é aquele seu amigo chinês, não é mesmo? Porque eu já te falei o que eu acho que ele realmente quer com você e você deveria acabar com as esperanças dele logo antes que ele...

— É, Solo, eu tenho um encontro — Duo cortou antes que o amigo chegasse ao ponto que ele não queria ouvir — e não, não é com Wufei. E não vai ser com ninguém se eu não souber aonde ir — Duo observou a luta interna do loiro que estava claramente curioso e pronto para mais uma rodada de perguntas, mas apenas um olhar mais pedinte o fez se decidir.

— Okay, eu te digo. Eu só quero saber de tudo na próxima vez que você decidir por reconhecer a minha presença menos de 5 metros do seu apartamento — Duo sorriu e concordou com um aceno, prestando atenção às palavras do amigo que lhe indicava o caminho até o restaurante.

No fim não foi tão difícil achar o local combinado e logo que chegou à entrada avistou aquele semblante calmo que lhe havia tirado o fôlego logo na primeira vez que se viram.

Desviando os olhos da mesa que logo ocuparia, Duo deixou escapar um suspiro surpreso quando viu uma cena que não estava planejada para aquele dia. Depois de ter evitado durante todo o dia, encontrar Wufei justo ali, naquele momento que fora motivo de suas últimas discussões, não era uma coisa boa. E Duo tentava se convencer de que não tinha nada haver com a companhia do amigo.

Sally Po era uma incógnita para Duo, mas esse era apenas um dos motivos de seu pé atrás com a médica que Wufei havia conhecido de maneira tão misteriosa. Wufei se sentia visivelmente relaxado na presença daquela mulher, e Duo sentia saudade dos tempos em que sabia ser o único com quem o chinês se sentia bem o suficiente para sorrir. Como aquele sorriso que via agora.

Porém o sorriso não durou muito, pois assim que Wufei percebeu Sally olhando em outra direção, logo seguiu seus olhares e a fisionomia despreocupada se transformou em uma expressão de incredulidade. Definitivamente aquele encontro não fora uma surpresa agradável para nenhum dos dois.

Ainda parado na porta, Duo pensou se mesmo com o clima ruim que havia ficado deveria se aproximar da mesa do amigo e exercer sua boa educação com Sally, mas um toque em seu ombro e aqueles olhos claros agora tão perto dos seus o fizeram desistir da idéia.

— Achei que você estivesse um pouco perdido — a voz baixa soou perto de seu ouvido — nossa mesa está logo ali.

Logo Duo se viu sendo guiado por entre as mesas do restaurante e desviou um último olhar para a mesa do amigo, que acompanhava seus passos. Sentaram- se à mesa e Duo não precisou de outro olhar para sua atenção se voltar completamente ao homem à sua frente.

— Eu achei que você fosse desistir.

— Eu não desisto fácil das coisas que eu quero, Quatre — Duo respondeu, vendo aquele azul intenso sobre ele.

— Bom saber — os dois trocaram sorrisos — E desculpa ter trocado o lugar assim tão de repente, mas é que Heero tinha uma reunião de trabalho e estaria perto do Lemons's hoje.

Então era Heero o nome do namorado, Duo se pegou pensando em como alguém como Quatre poderia estar com alguém como Heero.

— Ele não é daquele jeito o tempo todo, sabe... — Quatre acabou respondendo às suas dúvidas provavelmente explícitas em seus olhos, enquanto Duo pedia uma bebida ao garçom — Mas é realmente difícil o fazer relaxar e se soltar um pouco. Eu o amo, sabe? É só que às vezes eu preciso que alguém esteja comigo por realmente querer, e não por se sentir em uma maldita missão de me proteger todo o tempo.

O semblante entristecido não passou despercebido, e Duo logo soube que aquele encontro que estavam tendo tinha todas as ligações possíveis com o último desabafo de Quatre.

— Eu não entendo muito bem esse tipo de comportamento. Eu digo, ele não é seu namorado? — Duo perguntou, completamente interessado na conversa.

Era aquele tipo de interação que ele procurava naqueles encontros. Ele gostava de ouvir as histórias, as reclamações, as adversidades e os problemas. Ele adorava sugerir opções e dar conselhos, enquanto aumentava sua tese de que nenhum relacionamento era perfeito. E era exatamente por esse motivo que ele podia sair com pessoas comprometidas. Era por isso que ele podia ajudá-las, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha aquilo que procurava: sexo. E que supria a falta de todo o contato que lhe fora bruscamente tirado tempos atrás.

— Bom, ele é meu namorado, mas como ele é uma pessoa influente, sempre tem alguém que o quer morto. E isso me torna um alvo fácil — Quatre tinha um semblante entediado enquanto falava, e isso deixava Duo quase pesaroso.

— Esse é um bom motivo, eu acho, mas ser tratado como alguém que deve ser protegido não deve ser nem um pouco reconfortante.

— Eu já estou acostumado. E eu entendo, na verdade. E sempre acabo voltando pra ele porque sei que ele me quer ali — Quatre sorriu, fazendo Duo o achar ainda mais angelical — Mas acho que nós não viemos aqui para falar sobre Heero e eu, não é?

Aquele sorriso sexy, cheio de segundas intenções, fez Duo se questionar como alguém pode ser tão delicado e terno ao mesmo tempo em que, com apenas um sorriso mais sedutor, pode parecer tão atraente. Quatre podia.

E então eles já estavam conversando sobre Duo. E sobre bebidas, cinema, viagens, trabalho, esporte... Outra das qualidades que Duo observava no loiro, ele sabia como levar um assunto. E sabia exatamente o que dizer quando um assunto o incomodava, como quando Quatre perguntou o motivo de Duo olhar tão constantemente para a mesa em que Wufei estava.

Duo lhe contou sobre o amigo e as palavras de Quatre naquele dia o deixou pensativo por alguns minutos, que o loiro respeitou em silêncio. Mas as palavras seguintes do loiro não foram, nem de longe, tão acalentadoras quanto seu silêncio. Pelo contrário, serviram apenas para que sua confusão aumentasse e todas as observações antigas de Solo lhe atingissem como uma possibilidade.

— Eu não sei como é a relação de vocês, mas esse é o tipo de discussão que normalmente é levada por ciúme. Os amigos nos entendem mais do que criticam, sabe? E, se ele ainda não entendeu essa sua necessidade, mesmo que esteja realmente querendo proteger você, ele provavelmente espera algo mais da relação de vocês. Algo mais que ele deve estar tentando, da maneira dele, te mostrar o tempo todo. Aquilo não poderia ser levado em consideração, poderia? Sim, Wufei era exagerado e falava como se sair com outras pessoas por simples diversão fosse contra todas as regras da sociedade, mas... Ele era Wufei, certo? E essa era e sempre seria sua função como melhor amigo... Não?

Mas então algo que o próprio Wufei o havia dito naquela última vez voltou à sua memória.

_"(...) E eu realmente queria que você enxergasse um pouco melhor as coisas que estão bem na sua frente."_

O quê exatamente o amigo quis dizer com essas palavras? Será que a teoria de Quatre merecia ser analisada? Será que as constantes análises malucas de Solo mereciam ser levadas em consideração? Bom, se sim, isso só aconteceria bem depois, uma vez que Duo reparou nos olhares de relance de Quatre e viu que o que ele queria naquela hora estava bem ali.

— Bom, eu não vou me preocupar com isso agora... O que acha de pedirmos o jantar?

Quatre sorriu, e Duo não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Ali, na sua frente, estava o anjo e o demônio reunidos em um só corpo e prontos para lhe tirar toda a coerência e capacidade de pensar em algo que não fosse levá-lo até sua casa e não sair de lá durante um dia todo.

Eles jantaram em um clima de antecipação que fez Duo ficar mais leve e ao menos reparar no momento em que Wufei deixou o restaurante, dispensando um último olhar para a mesa em que ambos jantavam confortavelmente e saindo como se tivesse acabado de perder todas as esperanças.

Quando terminaram, cada um sabendo e ansiando cada minuto do que fariam a seguir, eles seguiram para fora do restaurante até o carro de Duo a ali, na rua deserta, encostados no carro e com o coração batendo desenfreado como se fossem ambos inexperientes, eles trocaram o primeiro beijo da noite. Duo prendendo Quatre entre o carro e seu corpo enquanto passeava as mãos pelo corpo pequeno a sua frente, sentindo as mãos do outro em seu rosto, o apertando com força e aprofundando o beijo entre pequenos gemidos.

Só se separaram quando Quatre se forçou a afastar o rosto de Duo com as mãos antes que sair dali se tornasse cada vez mais difícil. E Duo entendeu seus motivos, se afastando e colocando certa distância entre ambos.

— Minha casa, pode ser? — Duo perguntou, ainda um pouco zonzo pelo beijo.

Quatre não teve forçar para falar, ainda respirando com dificuldade, e apenas assentiu, no que Duo abriu a porta que ele entrasse no carro enquanto dava a volta para ocupar o banco do motorista.

O caminho pra casa de Duo não foi muito rápido, já que ambos haviam bebido um pouco, mas quando o carro parou na garagem do prédio, eles sentiam como se não pudessem esperar mais.

Entraram no elevador vazio, que provavelmente continuaria apenas com os dois devido ao horário, e iniciar outro beijo ali foi inevitável. Duo se encostou ao espelho na parte de traz e trouxe Quatre para perto com um dos braços passados pela sua cintura enquanto a outra mão foi de encontro ao traseiro do loiro, apertando e escutando um gemido abafado como resposta.

Quando o beijo se aprofundou, Duo se afastou do espelho e andou com Quatre até encostá-lo contra a outra parede e, com a outra mão também se juntando ao traseiro firme do homem à sua frente, o levantou até que ele passasse as pernas pela sua cintura.

Naquela posição, os dois gemeram juntos quando suas ereções se sentiram por cima de seus jeans e Duo parou o beijo, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo que o loiro deixava livre.

Duo não o soltou quando o elevador parou, apenas o apertou com um pouco mais de força e saiu, caminhando os poucos passos até sua casa com Quatre agarrado a si, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço, enquanto retirava a chave do bolso com uma mão livre.

Já dentro do apartamento, as roupas começaram a serem descartadas logo na entrada e jogadas por toda a sala enquanto ambos seguiam para o quarto. Duo parou em frente à cama, retirou a última peça de roupa de Quatre e o empurrou no colchão, onde observou por um tempo sua respiração pesada que fazia o tórax subir e descer rapidamente, a ereção evidente implorando para ser tocada e o rosto corado de tesão do homem que o olhava com uma malícia excitante.

Não resistindo por muito tempo, Duo logo se livrou da própria cueca e subiu por cima de Quatre como um felino traiçoeiro, subindo beijos pelo corpo do outro desde os pés até os lábios, esquecendo propositalmente o membro necessitado do outro, que reclamou em um suspiro quase dolorido quando os lábios passaram da virilha direto para um pouco abaixo do umbigo. E Duo sorriu com aquele som, perdendo qualquer sanidade que ainda restava àquela noite.

— Você é tão bonito — Duo sussurrou no ouvido de Quatre enquanto esticava o braço até a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e tirava um lubrificante de uma das gavetas — e tão fodidamente gostoso — completou com uma lambida no lóbulo da orelha do outro.

Duo se afastou, sentando entre as pernas de Quatre e espalhando um pouco do lubrificante em dois de seus dedos. Brincou um pouco com os dedos pela entrada de Quatre enquanto o via arquear as costas para trás e movimentar o quadril procurando os dedos de Duo, que se afastavam com uma risada divertida do americano.

— Duo, por favor... — a voz de Quatre saiu em não mais que um sussurro no que Duo não podia – nem queria – deixar de atender.

E então, sem que sequer pudesse antecipar os próximos movimentos, Duo já estava com os dois dedos brincando dentro de Quatre, arrancando suspiros baixos do loiro. A preparação não durou muito, logo Quatre estava se contorcendo embaixo dele e Duo retirava seus dedos, os substituindo pelo próprio membro.

Olhar para Quatre enquanto adentrava seu corpo, quente e apertado, era a visão mais excitante que Duo já tivera a oportunidade de experimentar. Aqueles olhos azuis parcialmente fechados, a boca levemente aberta, o rosto corado, os cabelos loiros lhe caindo a face já grudando em sua testa... Duo pensou que poderia ficar ali, apenas observando as reações que conseguia tirar de Quatre a cada vez que seu membro adentrava um pouco mais.

Quando já estava completamente empalado por Quatre, Duo o observou apertar os lençóis com ambas as mãos e morder o lábio inferior para se impedir de gritar. Aquela era uma cena adorável, mas Duo queria escutar aquela voz aveludada, quase infantil, gemendo seu nome e aqueles dedos finos marcando sua pele.

Com um movimento rápido Duo passou as mãos pelas costas de Quatre e o trouxe com ele até que seus corpos estivessem colados e ambas as mãos do loiro fortemente seguras em seus braços. Alguns minutos naquela posição, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombro a sua frente, Duo levou as mãos à cintura do outro e o ajudou a iniciar os movimentos. Lentamente a princípio, mas aumentando a velocidade na medida em que os gemidos em seu ouvido se tornaram mais audíveis e desconexos.

Quatre separou os corpos por breves minutos e trouxe a longa trança de Duo para frente, a observando se mexer junto com seus corpos. Uma imagem extremamente sensual.

— Deus, Duo... Você é lindo! — Quatre sussurrou com a respiração completamente alterada, e Duo não se conteve em aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, levando uma das mãos até a ereção entre seus corpos e a estimulando na mesma velocidade com que impulsionava seu corpo para dentro do outro.

Quatre levou seus dedos para as costas de Duo, cravando suas unhas ali no momento em que era atingido em sua próstata por diversas vezes seguidas, e ouviu um gemido mais alto na voz do moreno.

— Goza pra mim, Quatre — Duo disse, deitando o loiro na cama e investindo contra ele com mais força — Grita pra mim.

E os gritos e gemidos dos dois foram espalhados entre as paredes do quarto enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ambos convulsionavam seus corpos e atingiam o ápice do prazer.

Duo deixou que seu corpo caísse por cima do corpo menor e ficou ali por vários minutos, apenas aspirando, com a respiração acelerada, o cheiro dos finos fios de cabelo e do perfume masculino que impregnava a pele macia do pescoço de Quatre. Duo só deixou seu corpo escorregar para o lado, algum tempo depois, porque sabia que pegaria no sono rapidamente e dormir ali não seria bom para nenhum dos dois.

Mas quando ocupou o seu lugar no colchão, Duo logo percebeu Quatre se movimentando até o banheiro e voltando parcialmente coberto pela cueca que pegara pelo caminho. Eles se olharam por breves minutos antes do loiro colocar um sorriso quase hesitante no rosto.

— Eu tenho que ir — Duo o observou por um tempo antes de assentir e se levantar atrás das próprias roupas.

— Acho que você tem meu telefone, se caso a gente puder repetir essa noite — sorriu, vendo o outro parecer mais tranqüilo ante suas palavras, e foi até ele, terminando de abotoar sua camisa.

— Eu te ligo — Quatre deixou um beijo curto nos lábios de Duo e saiu, deixando para trás um rosto de expressão perdida.

Duo sabia que sensação era aquela, já estava acostumado a senti-la durante o caminho de volta à sua cama vazia. Aquela não era uma cena rara naquele apartamento e ele sabia disso, mas daí a se acostumar, ou evitar que ela acontecesse, não estava em seu controle.

Ele demoraria a dormir, como sempre, pensaria _nele_ por horas a fio antes de tirar o porta-retrato de dentro da gaveta e deixar aquela mesma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto. Ele a enxugaria com raiva, antes de guardar a fotografia de volta, virar para o canto e abraçar o travesseiro, deixando que aquela saudade tomasse conta de si e o conduzisse ao sono. Como em todas as outras vezes. Tão previsível.

Mas aquela sensação não doía menos por ser constante. Duo sentia falta de Trowa todos os dias com a mesma intensidade, mas naquelas vezes, quando ele levava desconhecidos pra cama com o único intuito de tentar ter de volta um pedacinho da vida que levava com o namorado, a dor da perda era absurdamente mais forte. E fazia Duo se sentir vivo.

No dia seguinte, normalmente ele almoçaria com Wufei ou Solo e a companhia dos amigos sempre seria seu elo com a vida real. Eles sempre o levavam de volta para a consciência de que a vida dele havia mudado, e que ele deveria se acostumar àquilo. Entretanto, daquela vez ele preferiu ficar em casa.

Ignorou as batidas na porta e as ligações de Solo ao longo do dia, não estando no clima de dar satisfação sobre a noite passada, mas sentindo falta de algum contato de Wufei, que normalmente seria o primeiro a ligar, ou aparecer, preocupado com sua instabilidade naquelas situações.

E o domingo passou sem que Duo sequer percebesse. Entre suas lembranças e suas dores, as palavras de Quatre voltaram a surgir em sua mente, o fazendo questionar o que Wufei representava em sua vida.

_"(...) ele provavelmente espera algo mais da relação de vocês. Algo mais que ele deve estar tentando, da maneira dele, te mostrar o tempo todo."_

Era óbvio que o amigo ocupava todo o espaço de sua vida, mas uma vez que sua família já não existisse e seus amigos todos terem sido levados pela guerra, essa não era uma situação muito anormal. Duo estava sozinho no mundo, e Wufei era o único que o fazia ver que nada estava perdido.

Mas era sufocante ter alguém que o conhecesse tanto e tão bem que deixasse suas fraquezas em evidência para que ele mesmo pudesse ver o tempo todo o quão fraco era, o quão patética era a vida que levava. Por outro lado, ter Wufei por perto era seguro exatamente por esses motivos. Por essa constância que ele sempre representaria em sua vida.

Duo pensava que se apaixonar por Wufei era irracional, era incoerente. O amigo era completamente diferente de Trowa, em todos os sentidos. Enquanto Trowa era calmo e compreensivo, Wufei era intempestivo e intransigente. O ex-amante era tão sereno e tranqüilo quanto o amigo conseguia ser explosivo e cético, quando se tratava dele.

Aquele não era o verdadeiro Wufei, se Duo parasse para pensar. Mas quando se tratava de seus cuidados com o amigo, o chinês se transformava em outra pessoa. O homem normalmente tranqüilo e plácido se transformava em uma pessoa radical e inconsistente. O que explicava todos os argumentos de Quatre.

E então, revendo todos os seus conceitos, Duo finalmente percebeu que se fosse se apaixonar por alguém novamente, Wufei era a pessoa perfeita. O oposto ideal de Trowa.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, que só o fez se levantar para abrir quando escutou uma voz mais grave gritando por seu nome. _Finalmente_. Duo quase sorriu antes de caminhar até a porta.

Abrindo espaço para que Wufei entrasse, Duo fechou a porta e os dois foram até a sala. O silêncio que se seguiu não era comum, mas Duo simplesmente não sabia como iniciar uma conversa tendo os pensamentos anteriores ainda claros em sua cabeça e com suas novas descobertas ainda o atormentando. Mas sabia que Wufei estava esperando, como sempre, que ele começasse a falar e que deveria, ao menos, mostrar que estava tudo bem.

— Eu estou bem, Wufei — escutou um suspiro do amigo e sustentou seu olhar por mais alguns segundos, antes de virar a cabeça em direção à janela.

— Eu só precisava me certificar disso. Você sabe... — Wufei deixou a frase no ar, sabendo que Duo não precisava escutar o resto para saber o que ele queria dizer.

E eles ficaram assim, até o telefone de Duo tocar, tirando ambos de seus pensamentos e os fazendo se olharem sobressaltados, como se o telefonema os tivesse atrapalhado em algo. Wufei se virou pra pegar o celular ao seu lado e o entregar a Duo, mas parou a meio caminho quando viu o nome de Quatre no visor.

— Esse é o cara da noite passada? — Wufei perguntou, com os olhos negros brilhando um pouco mais que o normal.

Duo apenas assentiu. E viu, no mesmo minuto, Wufei encerrar a ligação e desligar o celular.

— Ei, você interrompeu uma ligação que era pra _mim_ e desligou o _meu_ celular. Qual o seu problema, Wufei?

Irritado não era a palavra que definia Duo naquele momento. Muito longe de estar ao menos exaltado, ele estava perplexo. Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

— Eu cansei, Duo. Cansei de ver você acabando com você mesmo. Se enganando, achando que pode superar tudo que aconteceu levando qualquer um pra cama. Provando que ainda pode levar qualquer um pra cama — Wufei dizia com uma raiva iminente em seus olhos, a jogando pra fora a cada palavra que despejava — Esse não é você, não é o Duo que eu conheci. Olha o que você está fazendo com a sua vida, Duo...

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos. Wufei tinha o tom de voz contido, mas Duo tinha a sensação de que ele começaria a gritar a qualquer momento. E ver o amigo perdendo o controle tão bem cultivado, fez Duo se encolher como se estivesse sendo ferido.

— Desde a morte de Trowa você está se escondendo de você mesmo, você têm medo de se colocar naquela situação de novo, tem medo de deixar as pessoas se aproximarem de você e se apaixonar novamente... Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, é exatamente isso que Trowa esperaria de você. Que você continuasse vivendo a sua vida como sempre viveu.

Aquelas eram as palavras que Duo vinha tentando evitar... Falar sobre Trowa não era reconfortante como deveria ser, era perturbador. A morte do namorado, um ano atrás, havia deixado um espaço vazio em sua vida que Duo, em algum momento, se achou merecedor. Não que se culpasse pela morte de Trowa, na verdade se culpava por querer outra pessoa ao seu lado, e esse talvez fosse o motivo de nunca deixar alguém por perto tempo o suficiente para que isso se tornasse constante e necessário. Como Trowa foi.

Então aparecia Wufei, com aquela fúria e suas verdades disfarçadas de preocupação que não doíam menos pelo disfarce. A verdade estava ali, junto com todos os motivos que Duo tinha para tê-la afastado por todo esse tempo. Era Wufei a quem ele vinha tentando evitar. Wufei, não a verdade que ele trazia consigo. Apenas Wufei.

E quando estava chegando às suas conclusões, Duo percebeu que Wufei havia parado de falar. Ele agora o olhava como se esperasse por uma resposta. E Duo simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

— Wufei, eu só... Sinto muito, eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga.

— Eu não quero que você diga nada, Duo — dessa vez a voz saiu baixa, um sussurro — Eu só quero você de volta.

Aquele tom quase desesperado quebrou seu coração. Duo sabia que havia quebrado. E pela primeira vez depois daquele dia, o último que vira Trowa, Duo deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Enterrou o rosto em sua mão e se deixou levar pelos soluços que acompanhavam as lágrimas, sentindo os braços de Wufei ao seu redor momentos depois.

Passou o braço pelas costas do amigo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo aquele conforto que tanto precisava e que era tão típico do que tinha com Trowa. Wufei estava ali por ele. Sempre estivera, não importado as circunstâncias.

— Eu estou aqui, Wufei — conseguiu dizer, entre um soluço e outro — Desculpa não ter estado todo esse tempo.

Eles ficaram ali por vários minutos, cada um agarrado às suas esperanças, aproveitando seu momento e desfrutando daquilo que ambos gostariam que se tornasse permanente.

Duo sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, que precisava fazer Wufei entender o que ele realmente queria, mas não sabia como começar aquilo. Ainda não era fácil dizer certas coisas, admitir seus erros e confessar o que sentia. Mas, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse preparado, Duo não tinha mais como fugir daquilo. De Wufei.

Saindo do conforto dos braços do amigo, Duo levantou os olhos e o encarou, suspirou alto e limpou a garganta, se preparando para falar o que tinha que falar. Mas Wufei foi mais rápido.

— Eu disse que você não precisava dizer nada... — Duo sorriu, sabendo que Wufei falava sério. Mas mesmo que ele não precisasse ouvir, Duo precisava falar, queria se fazer entender.

E começou de uma maneira que nem Wufei esperava.

— Quando Trowa morreu, ele levou uma parte de mim com ele. E eu achei não conseguiria fazer isso de novo. Eu queria tanto, eu precisava tanto, mas eu não achava que fosse conseguir. Na verdade, eu nem me dava ao trabalho de tentar.

Wufei escutava cada palavra, ainda parecendo surpreso por elas estarem finalmente saindo. E na verdade, surpreso era exatamente como ele se sentia.

— E era por esse motivo que eu procurava outras pessoas, desconhecidos, pessoas que não sabiam meu nome, que não sabiam nada sobre mim. Suas histórias me ajudavam a continuar aqui, mas apenas me faziam sentir pior quando acabava. Mas eu precisava daquilo, entende? Eu precisava estar com alguém que não me amasse, com alguém que eu não quisesse por perto, que eu não amasse.

— Eu poderia te dar isso, Duo — Wufei o interrompeu, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

Duo apenas sorriu, negando com um gesto curto, em seguida.

— Não, você não poderia.

E foi assim que eles começaram. Foi ali onde eles dividiram o primeiro beijo e onde selaram a primeira promessa.

Eles estariam juntos. E estariam, um para o outro, para superar todos os maus momentos que viriam.

Sem ressentimentos, sem dor, sem lembranças ruins... Sem nada – sem ninguém – que atrapalhasse o que eles construiriam

Porque era o que eles queriam. E seria como eles fizessem ser.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **All That You Can't Leave Behind**

**Leia também:**

(1) Algo que falta  
(2). Caffe Esmeralda  
(3) Catch My Breath  
(4) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(5) Fragrâncias  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
